<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jose talks about Cranberries and Blueberries by Guyden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641225">Jose talks about Cranberries and Blueberries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guyden/pseuds/Guyden'>Guyden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also I love Jose acting like a lil kid, Gen, Sort of a thing I just like, sort of a prequel for another fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guyden/pseuds/Guyden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team ask Jose who are the people he keep talking about in the 3rd semester. They are surprised with his answer.</p><p>By the way this isn't based on canon in any way, this is entirely fan made stuff which is fun and based off of my own fic which I am working on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jose talks about Cranberries and Blueberries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is half for fun, half for prequel<br/>Maybe a lil humor</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mister, Mister!" was Jose's call to the thieves in the newly formed Mementos, he always was odd to them.<br/>
"That was so cool what mister crow did! As He always said, 'go for the fucking throat'" said Jose, to all of the Thieve's shock.<br/>
"What the eff?" said Ryuji.<br/>
"Jose! Where did you learn those words?" said Ann, slightly worried.<br/>
"From him!"<br/>
"You keep on mentioning a him, yet the words they give are whiplash upon whiplash. Sometimes the words they give are apathetic as shit, sometimes they're bloodthirsty, sometimes they're wise introspective bull about humans, who the fuck are you talking about?" said Akechi.<br/>
"It's hard to explain, imagine if you are a singular person," Jose said as he pulled out a piece of paper, "Then," He folded it and it became the shape of infinity," you are infinity people!"<br/>
"That doesn't explain anything." said Joker.<br/>
"I think they are actually humans!"<br/>
"Humans? Are they Persona users?" inquired Makoto.<br/>
"Yea! Really strong as well! The first one, Blueberry, or I guess Strawberry, I guess the Great Seal, has the persona Messiah!" to everyone's shock. Joker had used Messiah Picaro quite a few times during Maruki's false reality.<br/>
"What? Their Persona is Messiah?"<br/>
"Yea! They are super calm too! Or sometimes they are giddy and cheery! They are Blueberry and Strawberry at the same time!"<br/>
"Hmm, the contrast of being nothing and everything at once, I must draw this immediately!"<br/>
"Shuddup Inari! Jose, who's the second person?"<br/>
"He's Cranberry! He's very energetic, his Persona is odd, its odd to say his name, but he has another one!"<br/>
"Another one?" said Makoto, "I thought Joker was the only wildcard?"<br/>
"Nope! there's a couple others! If I remember there is the Truth Seeker and Double Guns as other wildcards, aside from Blueberry and Cranberry!"<br/>
"Who's Cranberry's other persona?"<br/>
"Tsykuyomi!"<br/>
Another collective gasp from the thieves. Tsukuyomi Picaro was used a lot also during the false reality.<br/>
"Why can we use Cranberry's Persona?"<br/>
"Oh that one? That's not him! The real one I call blackberry is actually really calm and collected! They are super cool, not quite as methodical as Blueberry, they are callous and smart. They care for Cranberry a lot!"<br/>
"And why do they speak to you?"<br/>
"Its hard to explain, but when I had free time, I had nice chats with them! They gave me tea and everything! They were super nice! They talked about their fools journey and everything!"<br/>
"Jose-san, do you know their names?" asked Haru.<br/>
"It's hard to explain, being infinite people means they have no real names, we call Blueberry the Great Seal, or the Messiah. We call Cranberry the Sun Warrior, or the Sun. They are both known under the title, Child of the Universe though!"<br/>
"Ahhh, I can imagine it! people of no shape and every shape being the color of the nebulas! I can see their existance as constants in the sea of variables, relaxing as constant chaos-"<br/>
"Fox, please, and Jose, do these people know Igor?" said Morgana.<br/>
"yea! They were guests of him, now they are part of the Universe! I don't know where they are now though, they're gone. But now you are keeping me company! So thanks mister!"<br/>
"No problem Jose, no problem at all." </p><p>With that Jose left them on his car.</p><p>"that was slightly insightful, the knowledge of other wildcards is a good thing to know," said Akechi.<br/>
"Why? So you could murder them?" said Ryuji.<br/>
"No, the first Persona user I would murder would be you Skull."<br/>
"Hey what does that mea-"<br/>
"Stop it guys." said Makoto.<br/>
"Yes Queen," said Ryuji.<br/>
"But didn't you hear what he said? Cranberry and Blueberry have the power of gods! Yet nobody, not even Jose, knows where they are." said Morgana.<br/>
"PFFFFTTTT, I'm sorry, it's hard to take you seriously when you say their names in a serious way!" said Ann.<br/>
"the description of them is pure artistic inspiration! I must find them and draw them, I will title it the Nebula Children of Sun and Moon!"<br/>
"Shuddup Inari, we gotta find them first and question them before you paint them!"<br/>
"Well that was an interesting discussion, now may we go back to our efforts to returning to our original reality where I am rightfully rotting?" said Akechi.<br/>
"Yeap," said all of them except Joker.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Leave Kudos, Comments, or just leave me criticism!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>